User blog:Sclera1/List of Mega Man ZX characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the video games Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent. Vent & Aile and are the two main protagonists of Mega Man ZX. They use the powerful artifacts known as Biometals to defend themselves and others from Mavericks. Vent means "Wind" and Aile means "Wing" in French.Vent translated from French to EnglishAile translated from French to English Ten years prior to the events of Mega Man ZX, they went with their mother to the fair, where their mother was killed in a Maverick attack.Aile: Ten years ago I was attacked by Mavericks… I was separated from my mom during the panic, and Giro is the one that found and rescued me. Vent: Bigger's not always better. If their security force had come sooner ten years ago… My mom might still be alive. At the beginning of the game, Vent and Aile work for Giro Express and are asked by the Guardians to transport the Biometal Model X. They then come into the possession of Model X, and later Model Z when Giro sacrifices his life to save them. They also later obtain Models H, F, L, and P. Both Vent and Aile work for Giro Express, but the one that the player chooses to play as is the one that Giro decides to take with him at the outset of the first game. Neither one is ever seen or mentioned in the other's storyline; however, a promo movie for the game features both of them coexisting in the same timeline. The site also says that Aile has "plenty of spunk to keep Vent on his toes", again suggesting they are in the same timeline. Their backstories are identical, and other than gender the main differences between them is different dialog in certain scenes, and very minor gameplay changes. Though the two never come in contact with each other within the story of either game, they are shown together in Model A's data in ZX Advent. Vent and Aile return in Mega Man ZX Advent, as teenagers , with Vent appearing in Ashe's story, and Aile in Grey's. Both of them still retain their Model ZX transformation from the first game. Due to the timeskip between ZX and ZX Advent (4 years and 8 months), both now sport new looks; Aile has a long thin ponytail and Vent's hair is (like Giro's) quite long. Both wear blue versions of Model ZX's jacket instead of the shirts that are seen in ZX. In ZX Advent, Grey/Ashe fights Aile/Vent when the two encounter a Model W - when Grey/Ashe state their intent to retrieve the Biometal, Aile/Vent stands in his/her way, as she/he intends to destroy the Biometal. After their battle, the two become allies. Dialogue between the two after the battle indicate that Vent/Aile has known about the other Model Ws, hinting that he or she had found and destroyed a number of them between then and the end of the first game. Vent and Aile are both voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in Mega Man ZX. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Vent is voiced by Kenji Nojima while Aile is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in the Japanese version. In the English version, Vent is voiced by Dario, and Aile is voiced by Yuko Yunokawa. Girouette , who goes by Giro for short in the English version, is a character in Mega Man ZX. He looks after orphans and is described as a young man "wise beyond his years." Giro is the boss of Aile and Vent and oversees his own business named after him: Giro Express'Disc O09:' This young man owns his own transporter business, Giro Express. He looks after children who have lost their parents and is wise beyond his years. His full name is Girouette, but most people just call him Giro. (Girouette Express in Japan). Giro Express is a delivery service that will deliver "anything, legal or not" ("anything, anywhere" in the English version). "Girouette" means "weather vane" in French. His possession of Biometal Model Z varies between Vent and Aile's storylines. Vent's story clearly states that he used the M.E.G.A. System to transform at approximately the same time that Vent found Model X, but in Aile's it is implied that he has had Model Z for far longer and even was part of the Guardians. Aile's scenario also states that the first commander was the one who requested him to look after the survivors of the Maverick incident, as they would be the chosen ones to use the Biometals. In both storylines he sacrifices his own life to save Vent/Aile from Serpent and Model W. After Vent/Aile destroys the Model W Core, Giro holds a short conversation with the chosen protagonist in which he gives him/her a mission to "guide this country to peace". In Aile's scenario a supplemental scene between Aile and Prairie mention Girouette's striking resemblance to someone she once knew. Although Giro does not appear in Mega Man ZX Advent, he is mentioned by Vent/Aile and he appears in the fourth cipher of Model A, along with the Biomatches from ZX and ZX Advent. Giro is voiced by Yūto Kazama, the same seiyū who voiced Zero in the Mega Man Zero series but Inafune said Zero is not Giro as many people believe. Grey & Ashe and are the protagonists of Mega Man ZX Advent. They wield Biometal Model A, modeled after Master Albert who designed it to be a special database. Model A is unique in the fact that it possesses the ability of A-Trans, and thus, Model A and its user were intended to be Albert's backup plan in the "Game of Destiny" should Albert die prematurely. Unlike Vent and Aile from the first game, these two characters have slightly differing storylines; for example, Grey's story begins with him awakening in a laboratory and meeting Pandora, whilst Ashe and the Hunters are attacking the Raiders' air fleet and encounter Prometheus. Similarly, their abilities while using both Model A and A-Trans differ (i.e. Grey's charge shot is a large plasma orb while Ashe's is a ricocheting laser beam). While working with the Sage Trinity and Hunters during the storyline, Grey and Ashe come in contact with several Pseudoroids and various other Mega Men, including Prometheus and Pandora, as well as Vent and Aile. Via the ciphers recorded in Model A's database, they discover that Master Albert is the one pulling the strings behind the "Game of Destiny" as well as the creator of both Models A and W. Teaming up with Aile/Vent, Grey/Ashe eventually confront and defeat Albert inside of Ouroboros (the ultimate Biometal created from the merger of the remaining Model Ws). In ZX Advent, "Re" is the abbreviation for Grey's standard form while "Hu" is the abbreviation for Ashe's standard form, indicating that Grey is a Reploid while Ashe is a human. In the game Ashe learns that she is a direct descendant of Albert, while Grey learns that he was created by Albert. Grey is modeled after age 14, while Ashe is 15. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Grey is voiced by Hiromi Hirata in the Japanese version and Peter Von Gomm in the English version. Ashe is voiced by Ami Koshimizu in the Japanese version and Maya in the English version. Prairie is a character in Mega Man ZX. Her name means "meadow" in French. Prairie is the current leader of the defensive organization known as the Guardians, which was created by the people of the frontier regions; they are considered to be an unassociated private venture by Slither Inc. The Guardians take in people on a voluntary basis to defend Innerpeace areas and discover the cause of Maverick outbreaks. Their headquarters is the giant flying ship known as Guardian Base. Prairie took command of the Guardians after the original leader went missing after an investigation of an Outlands area. At the start of Mega Man ZX, she hired the Giro Express to transport the Biometals Model X and Model Z. It is revealed in Vent's story that Prairie is a Reploid over 200 years old. According to Vent's story, Prairie was present when Ragnarok broke apart in the atmosphere during the end of Mega Man Zero 4, and later on during the time of the Models' first discovery. It is greatly implied that Prairie is Alouette from the Mega Man Zero series but not outright stated as well as she is Ceil's sister. It should also be noted that Prairie has the same cat toy that Alouette had (although it now has an appearance similar to a Cyber Elf). In her room, some pictures of Alouette, Ciel and Zero can be seen in the background, as well as the clothing Alouette used to wear in the previous series. In Aile's storyline, Prairie is hinted to have fallen in love with Girouette, being said that Giro reminded her of someone she knew before.Prairie: Aile. I know it's a little late for this, but... I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Giro and his mission to watch over you. Please believe me when I say that we didn't want to deceive you. Giro's face always lit up so much when he talked about you... Giro... He loved you very much./'Aile:' Prairie, did you have feelings for him?/'Prairie:' W-what!?/'Aile:' Hahaha! Maybe Giro resembles someone you cared about. Every time you talk about him, you look so happy. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you if you did like him. It's thanks to all of you that I'm finally able to fight for what's important. Prairie is voiced by Ryō Hirohashi, who also voiced Alouette. Serpent is the head of Slither Inc. (Serpent Company in Japan, in which it is named after him). Slither Inc. specializes in the excavation of technology from historic ruins such as Biometals, an act which is exclaimed as the lifeline for the cities of the frontier regions. Many great developments were made thanks to Slither Inc.; they were the ones to ensure that peaceful life was maintained despite numerous Maverick attacks. Though Slither Inc. has acquired much power, for the people living in the frontier regions, this is not necessarily a bad thing. Serpent has amassed for himself a Mechaniloid army in his ranks that he has already used several times in the past to save countries from Mavericks. It is revealed that he was a former member of the Guardians. He comes into the possession of the Biometal Model W (Model V in the Japanese version) when his Guardian research squad found it in the ruins of the Ragnarok space station. He then went insane, killing off all of the members of the squad (the leader being "Sis", hinted to be Ciel, though it's implied that she may have escaped and made the Biometals in the game.). He serves as the main antagonist of the first game. Serpent makes it his mission to revive Model W by sacrificing Cyber Elves filled with the power of fear, which he creates by killing humanoids through what seem like random Maverick raids. When Vent/Aile defeats Serpent for the first time, Serpent harnesses his/her hatred and uses it as the final sacrifice to Model W, fusing with it to become a powerful reploid. However, Model W's resurrection is short-lived, as Serpent is defeated again. As Serpent dies, he declares all of humanity to be Mavericks for stopping progress. It is suggested that Model W drove him insane while trying to use it as an energy source. In the final scenes, he states he wishes to evolve the world rather than destroy it, and in Vent's story, he states that he wishes to remove pain and suffering. In Aile's story, before the Slither Inc. main building collapses, he mentions that the "blood of the creator of Model W" runs through her as well. Whether Serpent met, or least knew of, Master Albert during or sometime prior to ZX is unknown. It's hinted that he may have heard of him, though, due to the Model A Cipher unlocked after defeating Aeolus mentions that all people who survived Maverick attacks are to report to Legion to get a blood donation from Albert he also might have gotten, as it's mentioned in Aile's story that he was a Maverick survivor, and he was present in the Cipher, see below..) He makes a brief cameo appearance in Advent in one of Model A's ciphers, showing him along with all of the Biomatches (or "chosen ones" as they are referred to as in ZX) from both games. Serpent is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada. Prometheus and Pandora and are two mysterious characters that appear to be working under Serpent to help him revive Model W, but later reveal to be working as the voices or servants of Model W to help with their destiny of destruction. They serve as the recurring antagonists throughout the ZX series. Prometheus seems rather sadistic and cruel (though he implies after Grey/Ashe beat them that he's only sadistic and cruel because Albert forced him to be that way, and that was one reason why he wanted to betray and kill Albert in the first place'Mega Man ZX Advent:' Ashe/Grey:That's enough! This fighting is senseless! Prometheus: That's right... Even you can see this fight is pointless!) while Pandora is very obedient and quiet. While both seem to behave in a similar fashion for their plans, Pandora prefers magic based movements whereas Prometheus is much more adept in physical combat and as such they respectively carry it in their approaches and personalities. Where Prometheus would prefer to tackle the enemy directly and take the goal second, the opposite is true for Pandora's method; the mission comes first. This aspect of their personalities can be seen in their independent battles against the player. Prometheus and Pandora were created by Master Albert as two sibling reploids, and both were given a small portion of Model W's power. They were then ordered to seek out the strongest Mega Man. However, Prometheus and Pandora have their own agenda; both are extremely embittered towards Albert. To ensure their cooperation, both have limited lifespans, forcing them to return to capsules for repairs. As a result, Prometheus and Pandora intend to destroy Albert and all of his work: the Biometals, the Game of Destiny, the Mega Men, and eventually the entire world. Before their fight with Grey or Ashe, the Sage Trinity dummy form of Albert is destroyed by Prometheus. Their centuries-worth pent-up bitterness and rage is released after their battle with Grey or Ashe, and the gathered Model Ws feed off of it and activate, debilitating them both. Prometheus and Pandora collapse and are left behind as the protagonist escapes, but their deaths have not been officially confirmed. Prometheus, being derived from the Titan in Greek mythology of the same name chiefly honored for stealing fire from the gods and giving it to man to use, can use flame-based attacks in an indirect fashion, as well as use his large scythe for more direct melee attacks as he prefers to stay grounded or in high speed aerial movement. Pandora, on the other hand, uses a staff in a more indirect approach with ice and electrical attacks at the player as she floats never actually touching the ground during battle. They are named after two of Saturn's moons. Prometheus is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in the Japanese version and Ryan Drees in the English version. Pandora is voiced by Shizuka Ito in the Japanese Version and Rumiko Varnes in the English version. Sage Trinity (a red-haired tall man), (a blue-haired tall sage) and (a short man) form the , the ruling triumvirate of Legion in Mega Man ZX Advent. They were originally human, but in order to continue ruling Legion extended their lives through cybernetics. They are named after Thomas Light, Albert Wily, and Mikhail Cossack, respectively, from the original Mega Man series. Master Albert betrays the other two Sages, and Megamerges with Model W, which he created, to battle the player. Master Albert also created Grey and Model A to be a sort of heir to the Game of Destiny should something happen to him. However, when Master Albert attains Ouroboros, he states he has no need for Grey any longer. Master Albert also states that Ashe is a distant descendant of his, from his family before he left it to become one of the Sage Trinity. After Albert's defeat, it would seem that Thomas disagreed with the method of Albert's work, but agreed with the desired outcome: To reset the world from what it currently is. To this, Mikhail expresses shock and horror. In the Japanese version, Thomas, Albert, and Mikhail are voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata, Yoshito Yasuhara, and Chō, respectively. In English, they are voiced by Matt Lagan, Jack Merluzzi, and Walter Roberts, respectively. Enemy Mega Men , , , and are the new holders of Biometal Models H, P, F, and L, respectively, which were stolen from Vent and Aile prior to the game's start. After defeating them in battle, Grey and Ashe can use A-Trans to use their abilities (unlike Vent and Aile, who actually acquired the Biometals). All play the Game of Destiny to determine the next king of the world. Secret Disks containing their data contain brief entries on their backstories. When the Biometals are used by these people, it is noted that they look similar to Vent and Aile's versions, with some differences, because they are using the Biometals on their own, instead of through a Double Megamerge with Model X as Vent and Aile did. As such, with the exception of Model P, they look more like the guardians they are based on. Model L only has one 'booster', for example, while Model H has small wings, rather than large thruster packs. Model X states that the Biometals they use "have the consciousness of their Biomatches", indicating that the four models may not be working with them of their free will, as they did with Vent/Aile in ZX. At the end of the game when Model Z faces them alone, it somehow weighs them down so they can't fight. Model Z then states, "I know more about Biometals than you" and bathes them in a white light. As seen in Expert Mode's secret ending, the Mega Men seemed to have survived or escaped from the crash of Ouroboros into the sea and now appear to be working with Master Thomas (However, considering how they teleported into Legion right after Thomas asked Mikhail what he think happened to the original Reploid immortality data, it's subtly hinted that they became immortal due to their having reploid data transferred into them). The Mega Men's abilities change depending on which story the player is playing in, using different attacks against Grey and Ashe and granting them different charge attacks when using A-Trans. ;Aeolus :Known as Helios in Japan, Aeolus utilizes Model H, and is known as the Wind Mega Man.Aeolus: I am Aeolus, the Wind Mega Man, Model H. He is a perfectionist and believes that everyone other than him is an ignorant fool. He plays the Game of Destiny to eradicate the world of its ignorant people, which he believes is the cause for its constant state of chaos. Using Model H's twin sabers, his special abilities include electrified tornados, sword shockwaves and electricity-spewing spinners. When using A-Trans, Grey's version of Aeolus can fire two tornados diagonally forward, while Ashe's version fires two horizontal tornadoes to the left and right. Aeolus is voiced by Yuuki Tai in the Japanese version and Eric Kelso in the English version. ;Thetis :Thetis utilizes Model L, and is known as the Ice Mega Man.Thetis: My name is Thetis, the Ice Mega Man… Chosen One for Model L. On the surface, Thetis is a kind, normal boy, but hides a radically environmentalist agenda and plays the Game of Destiny to punish and destroy mankind for polluting the ocean. Thetis uses Model L's halberd to fight. His special abilities include ice crystals, ice dragons, shockwaves and summoning undersea monsters. When using A-Trans, Grey's version of Thetis can summon ice dragons that chase enemies, while Ashe can create a block of ice and smash it to fire a spread of ice shards. Thetis is voiced by Hisayoshi Suganuma in the Japanese version and Dillon Font in the English version. ;Atlas :Atlas utilizes Model F and is known as the Flame Mega Man.Atlas: I'm Atlas, the Flame Mega Man…Chosen One for Model F. She was originally a soldier for a country destroyed by Mavericks, and plays the Game of Destiny to speed up the evolutionary process, believing that it is only through suffering that people evolve. She uses Model F's twin fire cannons. Her special abilities include bombs and exploding fireballs. When using A-Trans, Grey's version of Atlas attacks with fireballs, while Ashe's version uses exploding bombs. Atlas is voiced by Hitomi Nabatame in the Japanese version and Claire O'Conner in the English version. ;Siarnaq :Siarnaq utilizes Model P, and is known as the 'Shadow Mega Man.Siarnaq: CODENAME: SIARNAQ. SHADOW MEGA MAN, MODEL P. Unlike the other three Mega Men, Siarnaq is exceedingly cold and machinelike in his demeanor, always speaking in a robotic monotone using computer-like language, which is apparently due to incidents in his past, which include betrayal and being left for dead. Siarnaq's weapons are kunai knives, which he can generate out of energy in addition to energy shuriken. His special abilities include disappearing, creating multiple copies of himself, throwing more shuriken than normal and throwing stars farther and than normal. When using A-Trans, Grey's version of Siarnaq can throw a piercing shuriken that returns to him, while Ashe's version can create a barrier of spinning blades. He is voiced by Wataru Hatano in the Japanese version and Jamie West in the English version. It is also worth noting that he is the only one of the 4 Mega Men whose motives for participating in the Game of Destiny are not made clear (if he even has a motivation, that is.) Notes and references External links * Official US Mega Man ZX site Category:Video game articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction ZX Category:Mega Man ZX Category:Blog posts